Forsaken
by anonymous.soliloquy
Summary: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN But the OC, Sprite Boxen, in this story is 100% my Creation. This is a Fanfic with the Added OC of Sprite Boxen
1. Chapter 1

Key:

"Normal Talking"

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _"_ _Phone calls_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Flash backs**_ _ **"**_

Night 1: Creature

It had it had been a long day for the red haired man sitting at a local bar in the substandard part of London, England. It was about two in the morning and the man was quite drunk, he had his head resting on his arm that sat on the bar while his other tightly clutched a bottle of C'est la Sasion, he had been drinking since he arrived in town and had been dreading his destination as he lost track of time in the bitter sweet fluid he loved to drown himself in.

"Sir. Sir, it's almost closing. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here" the bartender spoke as he shook the red haired man's shoulder. Groaning the man sat up, he was wearing a black and gold modified to his liking Black Order uniform, a white mask with a black cross across it perfectly covered the right side of his face and could be seen peeking out from under his long, vibrant red locks, a pair of glasses rested on his nose his one visible, red eye staring out from behind them. Turning the man grabbed his hat and placed it on his head before stumbling to the exit and out into the cool, fall night air. As the air hit him he began to feel a tad bit nauseous and decided to sit for a bit in the alley next to the building. The streets were empty, stores were closed and the soft sounds of witching hour filled the streets before being soothingly interrupted by the sounds of a lighter sparking as the man light as much desired cigarette.

Sighing a breath of thick gray smoke he leaned back against the all, on the verge of unconsciousness from intoxication he felt the presence of a being standing not to far from where he was seated. Turning his head slowly he saw the hazy silhouette of a long haired girl, he couldn't tell details except that she appeared to have long elf like ears and a tail that was tufted on the end.

The figure approached slowly before kneeling down in front of him, his eyes widened slightly and the once desired cigarette fell from his mouth in almost disbelief that this woman wasn't a figure of his drunken imagination. The nude female figure sitting in front of him was indeed not human as seen by her ears, tail, and mid sized curled horns on her head; but he didn't sense Akuma from her either, that and she was far too curious to be an Akuma.

"Sir, are you alright?" a very soft feminine voice sounded from her, a pair of glowing heterochromic eyes staring back at him, one blue the other green peering out from behind raven black hair. Whatever she was, she was a very stunning creature in the red haired man's opinion.

"Yes.. Just a little intoxicated" despite his inebriated state he could speak clearly.

"Do you need help?" she asked softly with a tilt of her head. The man wasn't one for admitting the need for aid, much less from a nude creature that didn't look like she could even lift more than fifty pounds. Shaking his head the man denied her help before slowly pushing himself to his feet while using the wall behind him as a guide, but once on his feet his world began to spin wildly as a green tint feel upon his face.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to-" she was cut off by the gut wrenching sight of the man regurgitating before of her. Taking a deep breath to keep from doing the same she composed herself before reaching forward and holding the man's long red hair back and out of the way. For someone he didn't even know this creature was very kind, and seemed to have no intention of hurting anyone or anything. Once the man was finished emptying his stomach he leaned back against the wall with a slightly panted breath, the girl recognized his uniform right off the bat and knew he was part of the Black Order, an exorcist from the looks of it.

"Let me help you" she wasn't taking no for an answer as she took him by the arm and put it over her shoulder. The man frowned with irritation at her, the nerve of some creature for helping him, much less a **FEMALE**.

"Let me go. I can get back on my own." he pushed off her only to find himself stumbling to the point where he was struggling to stay on his own two feet. The woman sighed _**so stubborn**_ she thought before taking his arm once more, catching him before falling and pulling him to her and placing his arm over her shoulder once more.

"I said I do not need your help!" he growled with frustration.

"Well that's too bad mister! By the way you're stumbling about I would say you need help to save yourself from looking like a complete idiot!" She growled right back causing the man to glare at her.

"Well I look like even more of an idiot for letting a Naked **CREATURE** hold me up!" The two were butting heads worse than two stags during mating season.

"Creature!? How dare you!" She glared before letting go of the man and letting him drop to the ground "You can sleep in the gutter for all I care!" She huffed before walking away. She maybe kind, but she was as stubborn as he was and obviously didn't take shit from anyone and honestly that strength was quite the turn on for the man.

"Fine! I did not want help from an Akuma anyways!" the man shouted back at her.

"I'm not a fucking Akuma!" she shouted back only to hear the man hit the ground with a thud. Stopping she turn to look back at him, he was out like a light. Sighing she brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose, she couldn't leave him there in the middle of the road like that. Walking over to the unconscious man she knelt down to him and lifted him onto her back, picking him up before leaping straight up and flying in the direction of the Order. She used flight so not to be spotted by anyone else, that the fresh air running past them would air out the pungent odor of regurgitation from the man.

She found despite the man's height and build he was easy to lift, but then again her strength was abnormal for this world, but then again her entire existence was abnormal for this world. But one things she was starting to find very aggravating was the fact that everyone kept assuming she was an Akuma because of the way she looked. Mid sized curled horns, long elf like ears, and a long tufted tail didn't exactly scream 'Look at me I'm normal' but at the same time it didn't scream 'Look at me I'm human' either.

Looking over her shoulder some she checked on the man, he was still breathing so that was a good thing; the last thing she wanted was to have to dump a body, specially one of an exorcist. That spelled trouble with a capital T. Looking forward once more she could see the dark silhouette of the Order's science division building, some place she had been avoiding as well but seeing this man was wearing a European Branch Uniform she knew this would be the best place to drop him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"Normal talking"

 _ **Thoughts**_

" _Phone calls_ "

" _ **Flash backs**_ "

Night 2: Escape

 _ **Hours Before**_

The head of the Science Division, Komui Lee, received a phone call from the Central Branch. "Yes, this is Komui speaking" he answered in a casual tone rather than his usual peppy and upbeat one.

" _Supervisor, we have a subject in custody we have reason to suspect is a New Breed of Akuma. We would like to know if there were any suggested experiments to run on her._ " The voice of President Rouvelier's assistant, Howard Link answered back.

"New breed of Akuma? Are you sure of this?" Komui questioned with disbelief, not even noticing the Tall, Japanese Exorcist standing close by, listing and waiting for a chance to speak with Komui. **_New Breed of Akuma?_** He thought as he listened closely, with his excellent hearing he could hear both sides of the conversation.

" _Not entirely. She keeps spouting nonsense of not being associated with those, and I quote 'Soul Collecting Monsters'. Although I've never seen anything like her and there is no record of anything like her ever existing. I recommend asking Bookman if he's seen any creature resembling her in the past or in any documents._ " Link explained, at this point the Japanese exorcist has heard enough and took leave, completely bowing off what he initially wanted to talk to Komui about. After leaving he went straight to his room, grabbed his uniform jacket and quickly slipping it on as he left only to find himself running into a fellow exorcist only this boy was much shorter and had stark white hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kanda!" the white haired boy apologized only to get one of Kanda's classic glares before storming off.

"Hey, where are you going in such a rush?" He asked as he rushed to catch up with Kanda.

"None of your business Moyashi." Kanda bluntly stated.

"Are you going on a mission?" He pestered, not taking none of his business for an answer.

"Fine. If you must know I am paying Central a little visit." Kanda sighed with irritation.

"Central? Why would you want to go there?" The boy asked before hearing a cheery female voice call out to them.

"Allen-kun, Kanda, are you both going on another mission?" The girl that called out to them as none other than Lenalee, Komui's little sister. Allen paused for a moment, wondering if it was right to tell her where they were going, but before he could say anything Kanda chimed in.

"Hai, we will not be gone long." Kanda assured with his usual stern tone that Lenalee had grown oh so used to.

"Alright, you both be safe." She smiled before turning and walking off to continue her duties.

"Well if you are going to tag along then do not waste my time Moyashi." Kanda scoffed as he continued on towards the underground water way. Allen nodded and quickly followed him, he couldn't help but to feel a little guilty for lying to Lenalee though.

"Do you really think we should have lied to her like that?" Allen really wasn't one for lying to people unless it was necessary, but seeing he knew nothing of what Kanda planned to do the question begged to be asked.

"She does not need to know about this." Kanda bluntly answered as they made their way down the hall to the Ark Gate room. Kanda knew if Lenalee found out that Central had another test subject she would go herself, and Kanda could not allow that. Kanda and Allen both may dislike the ark but the convenience of it made for great traveling purposes, specially in the middle of them moving to the new headquarters. Just minutes later the two were at Central Headquarters, the halls were dark indicating most people of the people were probably asleep or relaxing in their quarters. Kanda turned to Allen with a slight glare before putting a finger to his mouth, his expression screamed **_Keep your mouth SHUT or I promise you I will gut you like a trout_**. Allen blinked and nodded before the two boys stepped out into the building and the ark gate disappeared.

The two crept quickly but quietly throughout the halls for a few moments before before realizing neither of them knew where they were going. Stopping at an intersection between halls the two looked between them.

"Maybe we should go this way" Allen suggested in a hushed tone as he pointed down a hall.

"Now why would I take directions from a Moyashi capable of getting lost on a one way street!?" Kanda snapped back in a harsh but also hushed tone.

"You're one to talk BaKanda! You got us lost as it is!" Allen growled with frustration. The two of them too wrapped up in arguing with each other to notice the two guards quickly approaching.

"What are you two doing here!?" One of them barked as Allen and Kanda flinched and turned to their direction, readying themselves to fight.

"Kuso! See what your big mouth did!?" Kanda growled as he drew Mugen and dart towards the guards.

"My big mouth!? You're the one who started it!" Allen snapped back as he ran forward, punching one of the guards square in the face. The two continued to bicker between themselves as they beat the two guards senseless which didn't take very long at that.

"Did you REALLY have to be that loud!? You could have kicked their asses much more quietly!" Kanda sighed with agitation, he was beginning to regret the white haired boy tagging along but he knew even if he said no he still would have followed anyway.

"Excuse me? If I recall you were the one who had to shout every time you waved that sword of yours!" Allen snapped back before the piercing sound of an alarm rang through the halls. CROW obviously knew the two were there, and if they were found Rouvelier would have their heads for sure. Kanda scowled before taking off down the hall, he wasn't going to stop until he knew whoever they were experimenting on was freed. Allen's eyes widened for a moment before realizing Kanda had taken off without him, sighing he quickly ran to catch up.

"Kanda do you even know what you're looking for?" Allen asked as he kept his eyes peeled for more guards or agents of CROW.

"I over heard Komui talking to Rouvelier's assistant about someone they were experimenting on" Kanda felt he had no choice but to at least tell him why they were there, he knew Allen was smart and would get the hint that he couldn't turn a blind eye to something like this.

It all made sense to Allen now, why Kanda wanted to come to Central without word, why they had to lie to Lenalee, everything. All he could do was manage a nod in response and hope they found this person before it was too late, or either of them were caught. The white haired boy knew about Kanda's past and how he was he was treated because of Rouvelier's relentless experimenting to get him to bond with Mugen, so he understood why Kanda felt like he had to do something about this.

During all the commotion central's captive, a girl looking to be no older than Kanda with long raven black hair, mid sized curled horns, long elf like ears, and a long tufted tail was stirring from her slumber and looked around, the blaring alarms stung her ears like needles but also raised the overwhelming question of what was going on. Standing she walked over to the door and looked out of it to only to see several guards running past, she waited until the hall was clear before taking advantage of the situation. Taking a couple steps back she drew back and kicked the metal door as hard as she could, sending it flying off the hinges back against the wall across from her cell. Smirking she didn't waste time before darting out of the room and heading the opposite way down the hall, she had tried to escape many times so she knew where the exit was. By the time Kanda and Allen made it down the hall all the remained of the girl's existence there was a crush steel door and empty lab testing room.

"She must have escaped. And fairly recently at that" Allen explained as the two walked into the vacant room. There were metallic like blood stains, some fresh others dry lined a table, various testing equipment, and a makeshift bed in the room. There were also signs of a struggle on the table, it wasn't a pretty sight to say the least. Kanda glared at the sight of it as Allen choked back bile.

 _ **What kind of creature could produce blood of this color?**_ Kanda thought as he dipped his fingers in a fresh pool of the girls blood. It was a Metallic Red, like liquid metal fused with a fine ruby, it almost left a bad taste in his mouth and raised the question of if the Order was responsible for this odd colored fluid. On top of that there was so much of it that one would suggest maybe the person was dead, but from the looks of the door this girl wasn't something to mess with.

"Kanda, we should leave. The person you were talking about isn't here, maybe they escaped during the commotion or something. But staying here any longer will get us captured." Allen urged as Kanda gave him a nod in response, he couldn't argue with that kind of logic for once. Allen quickly summoned an ark gate just as they heard a guard shout from down the hall.

"What happened to the door!? SHIT! Don't tell me she escaped!" was the last thing the two of them heard as they disappeared into the ark, shattering the gate behind them. Once the two were back at Headquarters they were greeted by an aggravated Lenalee, a stressed Komui, and a Curious Lavi.

"A Mission, huh? Some story! Why were you both poking around Central!?" Lenalee huffed, she had every right to be upset really.

"Yes, that is a great question. Tell me Kanda, you weren't going after the girl they have under lock and Key.. were you?" Komui asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"So what if I was." Kanda growled as Lenalee and Lavi raised a brow and looked between Kanda and the Scientist.

"You do understand that she's not human, correct? If you heard any of the conversation I had earlier with Inspector Link as I imagine you did, she's under suspicion of being a new breed of Akuma." Komui explained as Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi's eyes all widened.

"What does it matter, she wasn't there anyways." Kanda huffed, clearly ignoring Komui's warning.

Komui sighed heavily "Well then you have no need to return. I know you too well Kanda, you can't let sleeping dogs lie."

"Tch" Kanda scoffed before walking forward and passed them, he had enough for one night and wanted some time alone before tomorrow's antics.

"I am sorry we lied to you Lenalee. But we had to see for ourselves. You know how Kanda is." Allen explained as he bowed formally to her.

"It's alright Allen, I'm just glad to see you both are alright." She smiled cutely at him "You should get some rest Allen, we have a lot of packing to do tomorrow."she suggested. Allen smiled softly before nodding and heading off to his room as well to get some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

"Normal talking"

 _ **Thoughts**_

" _Phone calls_ "

" _ **Flash backs**_ "

" _Radio talk_ "

Night 3: Sprite

 _ **2:30AM**_

"Komui! Someone is approaching!" A ghost like machine with a long cord and the number 65 tattooed on it's face called out as the science team and Lenalee gathered around the surveillance screens, trying to see if they could spot what was approaching.

"What are these weird things? Bats?" The girl questioned as she slowly became swarmed by Black Order's Surveillance Golems. Huffing she swatted at them while trying to keep the slumbering red head on her back.

"Is that thing flying?" Johnny asked as Reever scratched his head and the others tried to get a good look at it.

"Alert the exorcists, we might have an Aku-"Komui was cut off by Lenalee.

"Wait Brother! It looks like they're carrying someone!" she pointed out the faint detail that it wasn't just one figure but two. As the Golems drew closer the two figured came into view and Komui just about dropped his coffee mug "Is that.. General Cross!?" Lenalee asked in utter shock.

" _THESE BATS ARE ANNOYING!_ " They heard her shout from one of the intercoms before every Golem around them seemed to lose signal.

Komui pushed his glasses up his nose "Now that was highly peculiar."

"Should we get Kanda or Allen? I mean this doesn't look good and we may need reinforcement if this person was able to take down a General." Lenalee asked with concern.

"Hmm.. That would be wise. Johnny, Reever, fetch Kanda, Allen, and Lavi would you? Oh and have them meet us at the gates. 65 send out more Golems so the ones remaining can get a better look at what we're dealing with, make sure their communicators are active." Komui ordered before he and Lenalee started on their way to the front gates.

The girl however had sent out a small Electromagnetic Pulse that disabled the Golems and watched them fall below her "What were those weird things?" she questioned before hearing the man on her back groan like he did before. Recognizing that sound of discomfort the girl panicked slightly "Oh please no! Don't get sick on my back for the love of all things holy!" she begged, hoping the drunk on her back wasn't prone to air sickness.

The man shifted slightly before groaning once more, causing the girl to only increase her flight speed in hopes of reaching a proper landing spot, but that increase in speed only seemed to make the man all the more uncomfortable. "I swear to the gods if you puke on me I will drop you!" She threatened, not realizing her speed was effecting him. **_Shit! I really hope there is a place to land here! All I see is Forest!_** She thought frantically as the man continued to shift. He was making it hard to keep a hold of him, she was also fearing that he may lose what was left in his stomach on her and that was the last thing she needed. As she searched more Golems came to surround her which seemed to make the situation all the more stressful as she dodge to get away from them, Cross wasn't handling that very well at all.

By this time Komui and Lenalee were standing outside the gates when Kanda, Allen, and Levi joined them. "You better have a good explanation for calling me out here at two thirty in the morning Komui." Kanda growled as Allen yawned and Lavi rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the two of them had been fast asleep when Reever and Johnny woke them, Kanda had just been meditating like always and didn't like to be interrupted.

" _What the hell are these damn things!?_ " a female voice was heard from one of the floating Golems causing the trio to raise a brow, Komui then spotted the girl flying quickly trying to get away from the Golems and obviously looking for a place to land.

Pointing at the sky he spoke "That is why my dear Kanda" Komui spoke as the three followed his finger to see the same thing he had been looking at only to the Golems stop in their tracks and fall to the forest floor below her. "Well.. that is peculiar talent."

"Allen we wanted you here because the person that creature is carrying is General Cross, he looks to be unconscious" Lenalee explained as Allen made the most apathetic look she had ever seen on him, one that looked to be about as potent as Kanda's.

"please tell me you're joking." the white haired teen answered in a mono-toned yet apathetic voice.

"In coming!" Lavi shouted as the figured seem to be heading straight for them causing the five of them to scatter out of the way. The girl landed slightly roughly on her feet on her feet just feet away from them all. The looked on all their faces was almost like they were looking into the eyes of a god as the porcelain skinned, nude girl gently set the General on the ground before standing up straight, her tail flickered behind her as the moonlight illuminated her features. The mid-sized curled horns, the long elf like ears, the tufted tail, the almost glowing porcelain skin, long raven black hair, everything. The group sat completely awe struck, even Kanda was struck speechless for that moment.

Coming to his senses Kanda stood and drew Mugen, pointing it at the naked girl in front of them, all the while he was trying to ignore her lack of clothing "What did you do to the General!?" He barked. The girl's glowing eyes looked between the group before coming to rest on Kanda, but before she could answer Johnny and Reever joined the awe struck group.

"Whoa.. Is that what we saw flying around!?" Reever seemed highly surprised to see a naked female creature standing in front of them, Johnny was speechless as well.

"Answer my question Akuma!" Kanda barked once more seeming to be getting frustrated.

"Akuma!? Do I look like a Soul Sucking machine to you!?" The girl barked back before sighing "I didn't hurt your _Precious_ General. I found him half conscious in an ally next to a bar, I couldn't very well leave him there." she explained before mumbling under her breath "how did I end up in another human world..?" Turning she planned on leaving until she heard Kanda's voice speak up once more.

"Where do yo think you're going?!" He barked once more, he seemed to be the only one besides Reever with enough sense to speak.

"Away. If you don't mind I'm not in the mood to deal with humans." She was getting irritated by Kanda's insipid pestering.

"SO you are an Akuma!" The tall Japanese man accused with one of his classic glares, the others could have sworn they saw an aggravated chill run down the girl's spine.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks "What part of I'm not a FUCKING Akuma do you people not understand!?" she had been called an Akuma since the first day she arrived here and she was clearly getting annoyed with it. Kanda growled at her attitude before looking over to his comrades, Allen and Lavi. To his surprise Allen was turned away his hands over his face with a deep red blush that matched the red trim on their uniforms and Lavi, well, let's just say he didn't on standing any time soon. His gaze then shifted to Komui and Lenalee, the Scientist had a surprised yet perplexed look while the girl came to her senses and stood.

"Please, don't mind him, he's just cranky. But please understand we can't just let you leave, specially without proper clothing." Lenalee urged, seeming to more cam one out of the group. Johnny and Reever quickly helped Komui stand as the scientist dusted himself off.

"I would have to agree. By any chance are you the girl Central informed me of? The one in custody under suspicion of being a New Breed of Akuma?" Komui questioned before turning to Johnny and quickly and forcefully pulling his lab coat from him before barking an order "Johnny, Reever, Will you get the General to his room please? He can rest properly there." the pair nodded and approached slowly, grabbing Cross by the arm Reever put it over his shoulder while Johnny did the same to his other side, the girl was only going to let them figure out that his stomach was in knots right now.

Komui then approached the girl and draped the lab coat over her shoulders "Come, it's much too cold to be out here like this. At least come inside for a warm meal while we fetch you proper clothing. I'm sure miss Lenalee has something she can spear" he suggested, the man could see the hint of despair on her face, like she was about to break down right there.

Lenalee nodded in agreement "Of course! I have plenty of things to spare" she smiled before hearing Kanda growl once more.

"Why are you helping her!?" Kanda barked, he didn't want to take chances. Sure the girl seemed to have no interest in hurting anyone or even staying there, hell she even brought back General Cross when she could have very well left him there. But Kanda was stubborn when it came to things he didn't know or didn't understand, the ignorance usually got him into some trouble.

"Please, have some faith Kanda, this girl clearly has no intention of hurting anyone. The least we can do is offer our thanks for the safe return of General Cross." Komui smiled at the clearly flustered Japanese man as Johnny and Reever passed by with Cross over their shoulders. The man was looking a little green again and from the looks of things two scientists were oblivious to it. Komui on the other hand noticed it but before I could mention it they heard the man groan before inevitably regurgitating once more, causing the two scientists holding him to panic some.

"Dammit! Johnny help me hold hair back!" Reever ordered as the two tried to avoid getting any bile on them while holding his long red locks out of the way.

"On second thought, take him to the infirmary. Have Matron keep an eye on him. We cannot afford to lose him over something as petty as Alcohol Poisoning now can we?" Komui sighed.

"Come on Kanda, lighten up. I'm sure if she was dangerous she would have done something by now" Lenalee smiled, the girl had a way of seeing the good people, much like her brother.

"Tch.." Kanda simply turned as he sheathed Mugen, but before he walked inside he glared at Allen and Lavi.

"Are you two Morons going to sit there all night!? Get a hold of yourselves, you are exorcists, you can let something as simple as an Akuma overwhelm you!" Kanda growled before heading inside, passing the ill General on the way. Finally coming to his senses Allen took a deep a breath and stood, turning to face Komui, Lenalee and the girl. Lavi on the other hand had come to his senses but seemed to be having a bit of a problem dealing with the situation in his trousers.

Allen walked over to them "Don't mind him, Kanda is like that everyone." he assured as the group turned to enter the building, seeing Lavi still sitting there Allen raised a brow "Are you going to join us Lavi? It's offly cold out"

Turning to him Lavi smiled awkwardly "N-no, I'll be in a moment" his voice cracked slightly. Nodding to him the group made their way in, the girl stayed silent the entire time, her head hung slightly low as she held the lab coat around herself. Compared to the past couple of days these people were quite hospitable, but she wanted nothing more than to be alone right now. Humans were exactly something she wanted to get attached to, not again.

"Lenalee, take her to your room and find her some clothes, Allen, if you'll please go wake Jeryy and inform him of our guest, I'm sure he'll be honored to cook for such a fair maiden." Komui smiled to the girl before placing hand gently on her shoulder "Do cheer up, we're not going to treat you the way Central has. We're all family here. I will have a room picked out for you by the time you're dressed." He assured, he didn't like seeing people upset, none of them did. Allen and Lenalee nodded to the Scientist before the group split, Komui went back to his office while Lenalee, Allen, and the girl headed down the hall.

"Since you will be staying with us we'll make sure you have your own room. Feel free to decorate to your liking as well. By the way, we didn't catch your name. I'm Lenalee, it's nice to meet you" she smiled brightly, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"And I'm Allen Walker, it is indeed very nice to meet you" Allen smiled, he too didn't like seeing the girl so upset.

"My name is Sprite. Sprite Boxen." She answered calmly, her mood didn't seem to change either. Allen and Lenalee gave each other a concerned look. Allen eventually split from the trio as he came up on Jeryy's room, Lenalee's was not too far from there. Sprite's eyes widened when they entered her room, it was bright, quite pink, and there were pictures of her Brother, Komui, spammed over everything. Needless to say she found the room quite out of her own taste but she wasn't one to complain about people who so graciously opened their doors to her.

"Sit, make yourself at home while I find you something cute to wear!" Lenalee stated enthusiastically as Sprite nodded and sat in the chair across from Lenalee's bed. She couldn't help but to remember the last time she was taken in by humans, it was hard to think about but remembering all the good times her and those two brothers showed her so much about life in that short amount time that she was still able to go on even after the love of her life had passed.

Sprites thoughts were soon disrupted by Lenalee placing some folded clothes in her lap with a smile "I have a privacy screen in the corner you can change behind." Lenalee offered as the girl nodded and stood. Disappearing behind the screen, setting the clothes in front of her on a small table she slide off the lab coat and draped it temporarily over the screen and picked up the shirt Lenalee gave her. It was a plain white, wide neck, short-sleeved shirt. She had also given her a pair of gray shorts and a pear of panties. The panties were a bit frilly for her taste but she could always enchant them to change the color. It was obvious Lenalee didn't have a bra her size but she didn't mind. After all, if they're flawless, go bra-less.

Once she was dressed Sprite stepped out from behind the screen as a wide smile spread across Lenalee's face "They're perfect! You look so pretty in them!" she complimented as she watched a soft smile appeared on Sprite's face. "Come! My brother should have your room picked out, I can show you around on our way there"

As the two walked Lenalee showed the girl ways to remember where her room is, like the training hall who had a meditating Kanda in it, the mess hall that Jeryy was hard at work in, a couple other rooms of various exorcists "I'm sorry I don't have shoes to lend you." Lenalee apologized.

"It's quite alright, I don't wear shoes anyway." Sprite assured that it was alright. Before they could get to her room Allen stopped them.

"Wow Lenalee you really know what suits her. You look quite beautiful" Allen had a habit of being a charmer to females of any kind, he felt after he saw the way his master treated women that he wanted to treat them with the utmost respect. "Jeryy says he'll be ready soon so I figured we take her to the mess hall and sit with her until he's done."

"That's a great idea Allen" Lenalee agreed, the two of them really wanted to make her feel at home here even if it wasn't. Once the trio was at the mess hall they sat at one of the long tables, they could hear Jeryy happily cooking in the kitchen proving Komui's theory that he would be delighted to cook for their guest.

"So, if you're not an Akuma, what exactly are you? If you don't mind me asking" Allen pondered, his usual curiosity peaking.

Sprite looked between them before thinking about how to put it, lowering her head slightly she wondered if they would believe her "I'm a Gott Märchen. More specifically I'm a Mythral Imp Gott Märchen. If I were an Akuma like everyone claims I wouldn't be sitting here with you all. I've fought those monsters before that Central place captured me, so to be called one is insulting." she explained with a soft tone. Lenalee and Allen both understood how being called an Akuma could be taken as an insult, specifically from the stand point of someone who has fought them.

"Wait, you've fought Akuma and won?" Allen questioned with surprise, Lenalee was also quite shocked to hear that someone who wasn't compatible with innocence could destroy an Akuma. Sprite nodded slowly but before she could explain Jeryy walked up with a tray in hand that carried several plates, he had seen Lenalee and Allen walk in and figured they would like a snack before returning to bed.

"So this is our lovely guest! Well ain't you just a doll!" Jeryy stated enthusiastically with a smile, he was clearly ignoring her outlandish features. Setting a plate in front of the girl her eyes widened, the food looked amazing to say the least "I didn't quite know what you like so I prepared one of my personal favorites. A traditional Sushi platter!" he proceeded to point to each roll and name them "What we have here is the Dragon Roll, don't let the name scare you it's quite delicious with just the right amount of zest, it's a shrimp tempura and cucumber roll topped with Eel, Avocado and tied to together with Unagi Sauce! This bright beauty is the Rainbow Roll, it's a California roll topped with Tuna, Salmon, Shrimp, White Fish, and Avocado." Jeryy went on to explain the the other two rolls on the plate, all the while Sprite was drooling over the display, something Allen was prone to as well. But it only showed how long it has been since she had a proper meal.

"And Allen I have a nice plate of Dango with your name on it, and Lenalee and bowl of Miso Soup for you!" Jeryy smiled before turning back to the kitchen to clean up. Sprite hadn't had sushi before but she had to admit it looked delightful.

"Go a head Sprite, eat up!" Lenalee said happily as her and Allen started eating. Picking up a piece of the Dragon Roll Sprite popped it into her mouth before smiling brightly, it was so good she couldn't believe it. She couldn't stop her tail from swaying behind them with joy from having a good meal for the first time since she got here. Lenalee and Allen quickly noticed her joy and smiled at each other, they didn't know about her past but figuring she was held captive by Central they had a feeling she needed a proper meal and some people to show her that not everyone here is going to treat her like a lab rat.

As the trio were finishing up Johnny approached them "Komui found you a room, when you're finished I can lead you to it" he offered with a smile as Sprite nodded to him, she was indeed tired. She had gotten very little sunlight in that cell at central so her energy was quite low and with a now full tummy she was starting to feel her fatigue. Looking at the clock Allen was feeling quite exhausted himself, it was now almost four in the morning and he needed rest in case he had a mission tomorrow.

"It's getting late, so I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night you guys, and Sprite if you need anything my room is just a couple doors down from here"Allen smiled as he stood before leaving the mess hall and returning to his quarters.

"If you're ready, I'll walk with you both." Lenalee offered with a smile, nodding to her they both stood and followed Johnny out of the mess hall.

"So, you're name is Sprite. It's really nice yo meet you, the name is Johnny." he smiled back at her.

"It's.. nice to meet you as well.. it's nice to meet everyone here" Sprite spoke softly as her head lowered, it was a little overwhelming being around such nice people. The trio stayed quiet the rest of the way and once to her room Lenalee couldn't help but point out that her room was only a one door away from Kanda's, and the only thing separating them was a broom closet.

"Hey, your room isn't far from Kanda's." She smiled "I can't imagine you'll make too much noise in there, he tends to get kind of cranky when he's woken up." she warned as Sprite took the door nob.

"I'm not loud.. Thank you both for showing me my room." Sprite answered, her tone was different from before. It was more saddened, but before either of them could say anything about it she disappeared into her room and locked the door behind her.


End file.
